


Hands Meeting Hands

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: For the February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Soulmates."Rey and Rose haven't actually touched each other before, and the first time they do, they're both a little distracted.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Hands Meeting Hands

Rey winces back from a shower of sparks and holds a hand out blindly behind her. “I need the - the -”

Rose snatches the soldering iron up and slaps it into Rey’s hand, and for the very first time, their fingers meet. The jolt that goes through them both knocks Rey out of her awkward crouch onto her ass, and Rose lurches back against the wall, wide-eyed and gaping.

“What the _kriff_ was that?” Rey says, and then shakes her head. “Nevermind, that can wait, this needs -” she lunges back into the access hatch before the _Falcon_ can decide to _actually_ shake itself apart. By the time she’s gotten everything as fixed as it’s going to get - good enough to be getting on with, at least until they’re _out of hyperspace_ \- she’s almost forgotten about that weird jolt, until she scoots out of the access hatch and turns around to see Rose staring at her with an expression Rey can’t quite name.

“...Did I singe my hair again?” she asks warily.

“You’re my _soulmate_ ,” Rose says.

“What?” Rey says, too startled to even parse the words for a moment, and Rose shoves her sleeve up and hold out her arm. On her wrist, in Rey’s own unmistakable scrawl, is the single word _Rey_.

Rey’s jaw drops, and she scrabbles at her own arm-wrap until it loosens enough for her to see that on her own right wrist, in much neater handwriting, are the words _Rose Tico_.

Rey knows what this is, sort of - at least she knows that Finn and Poe have each other’s names, _Poe Bey Dameron_ and _Finn_ respectively, and Poe looked sappy for _days_ after that happened, and she’s read a couple of stupid stories about soulmates, though she doesn’t really think they were very accurate - but she never actually expected to have it happen to _her_. From the looks of it, neither did Rose.

“What do soulmates _do_?” Rey asks, baffled.

Rose gives her a small, hopeful smile. “Well,” she says, “usually they’re really good friends before they get to the - um -”

“Frantic kissing?” Rey asks, having been surprised one too many times _today_ by Finn and Poe making out in a not-hidden-enough corner. The _Falcon_ isn’t _that_ big.

“That,” Rose says.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for frantic kissing yet,” Rey says, with the desert-born bluntness that usually causes Poe to put a hand over his eyes and sigh - Rose quite likes it, honestly. “But really good friends sounds like a good - a good start?”

“Yeah, it does,” Rose says, smile getting wider.

“And then frantic kissing _later_ ,” Rey adds, and Rose bursts into delighted laughter as she nods.


End file.
